


anywhere with you feels right

by honeydewminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Paris in the Rain, Recycled Fic, SeungPyo, Song fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: He smiles at him, crescent eyes, dimples and all teeth. And Dongpyo falls in love all over again.





	anywhere with you feels right

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST BABY BOY SON DONGPYO!!!!!
> 
> this is a recycled fic, i changed it up a little djfjdkkd
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

"Where are we going?" Dongpyo asks, his voice laced with curiousity, eyes slowly drooping as he listens to the slow pit-patters of the rain outside. A moment of silence fills the moving car, the sound of calm breathing and the slow rain, and the constant hum of the moving vehicle is the things that could be heard. Another silent moment passes by before a hand settles on his thigh. It was warm and big, safe and it just screams comfort. "Where you do want to go?" Seungwoo asks, opting to question the younger with his question. 

"Anywhere," The questioned boy answers, chest heaving up and down as he slowly drifts off between reality and dreamland. "Anywhere with you feels right." He answers as he lazily intwines their hands. He sees Seungwoo smile through his peripheral vision, making himself smile softly as well.

Dongpyo looks outside through the tinted window, blurry because of the rain splattering against the window. Seungwoo keeps his hand interlaced with the younger's as he drives pass a yet another empty street. Dongpyo glances at the front, the time reading as 11:27 pm, Lauv's songs being played on shuffle.

He swipes his thumb against the older's knuckles, bringing it up to his lips to press a chaste kiss. "Are you sleepy, baby?" Dongpyo replies with a low hum, dropping his head against the car's window. "Use your words, beautiful." Seungwoo says as he squeezes the younger's hand through their intwined hands. The black-haired male flushes at the compliment, even after two years, Seungwoo never fails to make him blush. "Not really, just comfortable and safe." He answers, attempting to cool down his blush, only to choose to keep it that way because the older might probably do something to make him flush red again.

"Then, do you want to walk around for a bit? It's okay if you don't want to." Dongpyo looks at the older, who is currently looking at the road ahead them. "I told you already, Woo. Anywhere with you feels right so, I wouldn't mind." Seungwoo grins, all teeth and dimples. Dongpyo's heart squeezes against his chest, threatening to explode with so much love. "You're so perfect, Pyo." His heart beats faster, blood rushing to his face, his heart about to jump out of his chest. "I should be the one saying that, handsome." Dongpyo says, making the older laugh slightly.

After a few moments of admiring the older's side profile, the car comes to a complete halt. Seungwoo turns the engine off, moving his head to look at his boyfriend. His breath hitches as he dawns in the beauty of the younger. Eyes drooped lazily as the street light shines on him in a way he looked almost heavenly. His hair ruffled slightly as he parts his lips slightly. "Don't go sleeping on me, angel. I still have something to show you." Seungwoo says as he caresses the younger's face softly. Dongpyo blinks his eyes open, staring right into Seungwoo's.

"So beautiful," Seungwoo says as he leans to press a quick and chaste kiss on his lips, surprising the younger slightly. He moves away as he smiles warmly at him. "What was that for?" Dongpyo asks in confusion but, with a soft smile dancing on his lips. "Are you complaining?" The older asks with a teasing smile. "I won't if you kiss me more." The other answers as he leans closer, parting his lips ever-so-slightly as Seungwoo's lips meet his in the middle. The kiss was soft and slow, just like how their kisses usually are.

Seungwoo pulls away first, far enough that their lips aren't meeting anymore but, close enough that their foreheads touch. "As much as I want to kiss you til dawn but, I really want to show you something tonight." The older says as he gazes into the younger's eyes. "Okay," The other answers softly, voice slightly muffled as Seungwoo leans in once again to press a quick kiss on the younger's lips. He smiles at him, crescent eyes, dimples and all teeth. And Dongpyo falls in love all over again.

Seungwoo extends his arms to the back, grabbing both of their jackets on the backseat. Facing his boyfriend once again, he drapes the jacket around his shoulders before doing the same thing to himself. Quickly slotting his arms into the hole, he opens the car door and goes out only to walk towards the younger's side and open the door for him. "You didn't have to do that, hyung." Dongpyo says as he steps out of the car with a small smile.

"Yeah, I didn't have to but, I wanted to." He answers as he extends his hand towards the younger, before bowing slightly at him. "May I hold your hand, good sir?" He asks in a voice that suspiciously sounds like a forced british accent. He looks at Dongpyo with a cheeky smile as he waits the younger to take his hand. "You're so cheesy," Dongpyo says as he, nonetheless, takes the older's hand immediately feeling the warm and comfort envelopes his hand and heart. Seungwoo only grins at his boyfriend's comment, eyes crinkling slightly as he leads them towards their destination.

Dongpyo glances around the empty street, the lights bright and shining with a warm yellow tone. He looks up to see darkness, a few splotches of stars here and there. He looks down, the ground wet from the downpour, puddles littered in any places. He takes a deep, refreshing breath, the lingering smell of rain enters his nostrils as well as Seungwoo's sweet perfume.

They walk in a comfortable silence, swinging their entwined hands slightly. After a few moments, they see a park and heads towards it without much hesitation. A suspiscion comes up to Dongpyo that Seungwoo may have already planned the whole night beforehand. That thought brings a smile into the younger's face.

Soon later, the older brings him to a bench. Getting a towel in his pockets to wipe the wet bench before sitting the younger down with him. "What are we doing here, Woo?" Dongpyo asks in a voice laced with curiousity and confusion. "Look up, my love." And so he does, slowly but, surely cocking his head upward. And the sight took his breath away. The darkness of the night sky with bright, shining stars splattered all around, a scene looking like a painting. The sky is clear of any clouds, almost looking like pitch black, with a million of stars contrasting with the sky. "Wow," He whispers in admiration. Seungwoo envelopes him in a back hug.

"Happy Birthday, my baby." Dongpyo feels warm tears well up in his eyes but, he forces them to go back and smiles at his boyfriend. "I know that this is not enough for you and that you deserve more than just stars." He says as he leans his chin down on Dongpyo's head. The younger boy turns around so that he is now facing the older. "No, this is enough. You are more than enough." Dongpyo says as a soft, grateful smile plays on his lips. Then, he goes back to looking up the sky. "Babe, this is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, love." Seungwoo says as he cups the younger's cheeks, caressing the reddening skin softly. "So, so beautiful and so, so perfect for me." Dongpyo giggles at the compliments. "Dance with me, darling." Seungwoo says as he stands up and pulls the younger with him softly. "But, there's no music, hyung." Dongpyo says with a chuckle but, lets himself be pulled by the older. Seungwoo leads the younger's arms to circle around his neck as he puts his hand on his waist.

"Then, sing a song for us to dance to, baby." Dongpyo ponders for a moment before he decides on humming to the song that he first thought of, not realizing that it was a song he had heard in the car when they were driving. "All I know is ooh ooh ohh," He begins to sing. Smiling softly as they sway slowly under the stars. "We could go anywhere, we could do anything." He continues to sing softly as he presses himself close to the older.

A cold breeze blows softly but, the dancing couple paid no mind and continues swaying with the wind. Giggling to themselves, stealing kisses here and there. "Anywhere with you feels right, anywhere with you feels like paris in the rain." And as Dongpyo looks at the older, dancing and singing under the stars. Kissing him sweetly, walking around the empty streets, puddles under their feet, Dongpyo would agree that even after the rain stopped; anywhere with Seungwoo feels like paris in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading❤️


End file.
